Fallen Angel
by Dictionary
Summary: The GSA burns down a warehouse were a lot of feral's living. Sorry for no paragraphs, I'm too stupid for that thing! Try to make part three a bit clearer! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Mutant X or one of the characters! Angel and Alicha are mine but I don't care if  
  
someone wants to use them. Just tell me. R&R! Have a nice day ;)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Silence lay over a wore down warehouse near the outskirts of the city. Only a young girl,  
  
maybe fifteen, was awake in the middle of the night. Everybody else in the warehouse was  
  
asleep and so no one realised that the girl left the building to sneak into the forest next to it.  
  
Her eyes gleamed yellow in the darkness when she made her way through the plants and trees.  
  
After a few minutes she stopped to sit down in the middle of a clearing. She could see the  
  
start and the full moon through the trees and she smiled. Even she was exhausted from a  
  
heavy day of being chased by the GSD she couldn't just lay down and sleep, the night was too  
  
beautiful and peaceful to oversleep it. Suddenly she became aware of another mutant being  
  
near her. She turned around to face her sister. "What the hell are you doing here in the middle  
  
of the night," she questioned angrily and forced her to stand up. The girl flashed her eyes at  
  
her and looked up to the moon again. "I don't wanna sleep this night! Look up to the sky, it's  
  
so wonderful. Why can't you understand me? You are a feral as well!" Her sister rolled her  
  
eyes. " Angel, I don't share your passion about a sleepless night because we all had a hard day  
  
and I'm really tired. So please come home with me before someone notices us." The older  
  
woman grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the warehouse.  
  
Shalimar woke up in the middle of the night because someone had knocked on her door.  
  
"Shal, are you in there?" It was Brennan's voice. The Feral stood up and opened. "Where else  
  
should I be, idiot," she snapped at him. "Why the hell are you waking me up at three o'clock  
  
just to ask me if I'm in my room?" Brennan walked past her and sat down on her bed. "I  
  
couldn't sleep because I have to ask you something. Why are you avoiding me for a few  
  
days? Every time I enter a room in the Sanctuary you leave it. What's the matter with you? If  
  
I said something wrong, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Shalimar just looked at him.  
  
How could she tell him that it was his smell driving her crazy? She wanted him so badly, she  
  
loved him but she didn't want to tell him because she was afraid that he didn't share her  
  
feelings and this would destroy their friendship. "I'm not avoiding you," she started a bit  
  
insecure. Brennan stood up and touched her naked arm. "Don't be afraid, just tell me if I did  
  
something wrong. I don't want you to stay like that," he said silently. Shalimar tried not to  
  
gasp under his touch and struggled to calm down. Every time he touched her skin she wished  
  
nothing more than this moment lasting forever. "I can't be close to you, I can't handle it! It's  
  
just .Brennan," she stopped. The man smiled and stroked her cheek. "I love you too, Shal,"  
  
he said and kissed her forehead. Shalimar didn't know what to say. She gave a gasp of  
  
surprise because of his confession. "Why do you know that I love you," she questioned. "I  
  
guessed it but I'm really happy that I was right. I love you Shal, please don't avoid me  
  
another day, I couldn't handle it!" The feral laughed and pulled him nearer. Brennan started to  
  
kiss her passionately while she pushed him onto her bed. They broke apart for a few seconds  
  
to pull out their clothes, then went on with the kiss. Shalimar felt like being in heaven and so  
  
did Brennan. They both wanted this to happen for so long! She melted under his touches and  
  
under his caressing kisses. Her hands glided down his back to his hips. 'This must be a dream.  
  
A good dream,' she thought before letting him move inside her.  
  
Screams woke Angel up a few hours after she had fallen asleep. She couldn't realise what was  
  
going on but then she became aware of a great heat filling the room. The warehouse was  
  
burning! "Angel," her sister Alicha screamed her name in fear. "Angel, come over to me!"  
  
The girl jumped from her bed and ran to the her. Some other Ferals, friends of them, were  
  
trying to get out of the warehouse but without any success. The metal of the walls was starting  
  
to melt under the fire and it was nearly impossible to open the door. Cat, a friend of Alicha  
  
ran over to them, totally panicked. The only thing Ferals really fear was fire and they didn't  
  
only fear it. It was like facing their greatest enemy for them. Angel looked up to one of the  
  
windows in the roof. "There," she pointed at one of it." We have to get out of here through  
  
this window! Go!" She pushed her sister into the direction of the window. Alicha jumped up  
  
to it and climbed out and so did Cat. Angel wasn't sure if she could jump as high as her sister  
  
but she had to try it if she didn't want to be burned alive! She went back a few steps and then  
  
jumped. She reached the window with her hands and Alicha helped her to climbed out as  
  
well. The roof was hot and she could feel that the surface was vibrating. "Let's jump down  
  
and run! The whole surrounding is guarded by agents." Cat looked at the girls and waited till  
  
they nodded in automatic agreement. They jumped down from the roof and started to run.  
  
They could hear voices behind them and Angel noticed that at least ten agent were  
  
following them. She could see Alicha near her making her way through the bushes. They ran  
  
as fast as they could but the agents were on their heels, shooting at them. Suddenly she could  
  
hear Alicha screaming in agony. An agent had shot her into the stomach and she had fallen to  
  
the ground. Angel wanted to run back to her but the agents came closer and closer. "Run  
  
Angie, run," screamed Alicha before loosing consciousness . The girl hesitated for a few  
  
seconds, then ran again till the end of the forest. She ran over the highway, the agents still on  
  
her heels. Suddenly a silver car raced over the street and blocked her way. Angel stopped and  
  
tried to ran into another direction but agents were spreading ever where. A man climbed out  
  
of the car and screamed: "Get in!" Angel shook her head but the man ran to her, grabbed her  
  
arm and pushed her into the car. The agents shot at them but no bullet hit the surface of the  
  
car. "Calm down, feral, we're friends. I'm Brennan and this is Jesse. We are members of  
  
Mutant X. Someone called us because the sanctuary of a lot of Ferals is burning. I guess  
  
you're one of those Ferals, aren't you?" Angel merely nodded and stared at the forest. She  
  
could see the smog of the flames floating through the air. "Is there anything we can do for the  
  
other Ferals," asked Brennan but the girl shook her head. "No. My sister and a friend of my  
  
sister escaped through a window in our room but the others are trapped inside the warehouse.  
  
GSA agents set the building in fire while we were sleeping- they tried to find for so long! The  
  
others are lost, it's too dangerous to go back. There are dozens of agents guarding the  
  
warehouse so no Feral can escape. The bumped down my sister Alicha. Please let me out of  
  
the car, I have to go for her!" Jesse stopped the car. "It's your decision if you want to come  
  
with us or if you want to free your sister. But if you are really willing to do this, you'll be the  
  
next bumped down Feral! Agents make no compromises." Tears started to ran down the girl's  
  
cheek. "OK, I'll come with you. She didn't want me to come back anyway," she said silently  
  
and Jesse drove the car to the sanctuary.  
  
Ok, end of part one, please let me know if you like it and if I shall go on. Let me know if you don't like it too! There'll be more Shal/Bren in the next part, I promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own em.  
  
"We're back, Adam," yelled Jesse when they entered the Sanctuary. The girl followed  
  
Brennan into the Rec. Room where Adam and Shalimar were having a conversation. When  
  
the three of them entered the room, they stopped talking. "Adam, the GSA burned down the  
  
warehouse. We had no chance to save the mutants. We found her being chased by several  
  
agents and brought her with us. Her sister Alicha, a friend and her managed to escape from  
  
the building so they are the only survivors, but the GSA bumped off Alicha and she has lost  
  
her friend somewhere in the forest. Maybe we can go back to the warehouse in a few hours  
  
and look for survivors cos it's too dangerous at the moment. Agents are hanging around  
  
everywhere in the forest!" Adam nodded and turned to face the girl while Brennan sat down  
  
next to Shalimar. "What's you name," asked the older man and stood up from his chair.  
  
"Angel.Angel Rogers," responded the girl and looked down at her feet. "You are Nicki's  
  
sister, aren't you?" Adam made her look at him again. Angel merely nodded and Shalimar  
  
sighed in surprise. "I never knew that Nicki has a sister. Or two sisters;" she said and stared at  
  
the girl." I'm only her half sister, like Alicha was. We have the same father, nothing more. I  
  
don't really know her. I saw her for five hours at the funeral of her mom, that's all. She  
  
betrayed you, right? I heard about this in the warehouse where Alicha and me lived together  
  
with twelve other Ferals. The GSA chased us for so long but they never found our home, till  
  
this morning. Thank you for saving me, Alicha would be glad if she knew that I'm alive."  
  
"Just sit down here," said Jesse and pointed at a chair next to him. It wasn't easy to realise  
  
that this was Nicki's sister. The sister of someone he loved and thought he would know but  
  
who betrayed him and even tried to destroy the team. How could they trust Angel? What if  
  
she was the same kind like Nicki? Jesse shook his head to chase this thoughts away. Angel  
  
was just a little girl who didn't know her half sister. Nothing more. "Did anybody hurt you,  
  
Angel," asked Adam and pulled the molecular back into reality. The girl shook her head again  
  
but Adam brought her t the lab to examine her. Shalimar, Jesse and Brennan were still sitting  
  
in the Rec. room, when Emma entered. She smiled at Jesse in a childish way of happiness and  
  
said: "Hey, you guys are back! Could you save some mutants?" "Only one girl," answered  
  
Brennan. "She's Nicki's sister!" Emma stared at him in disbelieve and mumbled: "I didn't  
  
know that this freak of a woman has a sister!" "We all didn't know but she has even two  
  
sisters! But only half sisters, they didn't know Nicki very much. It's just. I don't trust Angel  
  
because she's Nicki's sister. There's something mysterious around her! Can't you read her  
  
mind to find out if she's a liar, Em?" Jesse looked at her with a seductive smile but Emma  
  
shook her head. "No, I won't do that, Jesse. She's not our enemy. If we have a reason to  
  
distrust her, ask me again!"  
  
A young man in a black suit stood in front of Mason Eckhart. "Sir, we've lost her. Mutant X  
  
showed up and took her with them. Her bug is still on so we can hear everything she hears.  
  
This is the chance to find Mutant X and wipe em out. Sir- It would be an honour for me to go  
  
after the girl. I'm sure, we'll get her within twenty hours!" Eckhart's eyes seemed cold and  
  
untouched. "I'm sure the girl will be back in Genomex soon. But not because of you, Mr.  
  
Orson. You failed and you'll pay for this. It was your order to burn down the warehouse and  
  
bring me the girl. You failed and I won't give you another chance. Someone else will replace  
  
you." Mason pushed a button under his desk an a few seconds later two agents entered.  
  
"Sire?" "Take him and teach him how to follow my orders!" The agents nodded and grabbed  
  
the begging agent. The carried him out of the office and left their boss behind. Eckhart dialled  
  
a number on his phone and waited till someone lifted up. "Mr. Rogers, I've got a problem  
  
with your daughter. She managed to escape again and now she's with Mutant X. You will  
  
bring her back to Genomex or you'll pay for this like everyone does who doesn't follow my  
  
orders! Oh, and Mr. Rogers? I didn't inform you that your other daughter Alicha is dead.I'm  
  
sorry for that but she tried to escape. My agents had to shoot! You've got twenty four hours to  
  
bring Angel back to me!" He ended up the call and smiled satisfied. Mr. Rogers would follow  
  
his orders and bring his greatest weapon back to Genomex. Mutant X would loos this fight!  
  
**  
  
Adam looked at the medical results of Angel and was really surprised. "Look at this, Emma!  
  
She's the strongest Feral I've ever seen! She's even stronger than Shalimar." Emma walked  
  
over to him and looked at the screen. "Adam, this means that her mutation is much stronger  
  
than her human side! Mustn't she be like a beast in this case?" Adam shook his head. "Not if  
  
she learned to control her mutation. Maybe the other Ferals in her 'Tribe' helped her to get  
  
along with everything!" There were a few moments of silence between them, before Emma  
  
said: "The others are afraid, that we can't trust her. That she's like Nicki. What do you  
  
think?" "We will see. I'll take her into the underground as soon as possible so we haven't  
  
much to do with her. I don't think that she's dangerous but it's better to be careful before it's  
  
too late!" The telepathy nodded in agreement and left the room to look for Angel. She found  
  
her in the Dojo, together with Shalimar and Brennan. Shalimar and her were standing in front  
  
of each other with the familiar cat like look on their faces. "She will beat her," said Emma and  
  
sat down on the floor next to Brennan. "Hey, noone can beat Shalimar, not even me!" The  
  
elemental protested but Emma shook her head. "Adam has found out she's the strongest Feral  
  
he know. She's stronger than Shal, maybe even stronger than Ashlock!" Their attention went  
  
back t the Dojo when Shalimar moaned in pain. Angel had sent her flying against the wall  
  
with one kick "Sorry, did I hurt you?" The girl ran to the other Feral and helped her up. "No,  
  
everything's all right. Nice kick! Who taught you to fight like a wild Feral?" Shalimar rubbed  
  
her back with an expression of anger on her face. "No one taught me to fight like that. I was  
  
able to do this since I can walk. Please be honest: Did I hurt you? I'm really sorry!" The older  
  
Feral shook her head and answered: "No, you didn't hurt me, it's just. I'm not used to be  
  
beaten by a fifteen year old with one kick! I'm used to win!" Brennan stood up from the floor  
  
and walked over to them. He lay one arm around Shal's hip and kissed her cheek. Emma  
  
smiled. She could feel the growing attraction between them and how they both struggled to  
  
act like ever before. "Angel, why don't we both go back to the lab so Adam can explain  
  
everything about the underground to you?" The girl agreed and followed her. Shalimar was  
  
glad that she was alone with Brennan now and kissed his cheek. "Was last night only a dream  
  
or did it really happen?" She questioned with a cute grin. Brennan brushed his lips against  
  
hers and answered: "If it was a dream, we shared it. But I think, we can take last night for  
  
real! Why don't we repeat it?" He began to kiss along her neck and his fingers glided under  
  
her top. Shalimar ripped off his shirt and trousers. "Brennan, don't you think it's too  
  
dangerous in the Dojo? I mean, someone could some in," Shalimar whispered into his ear and  
  
stopped pulling out his clothes. "I don't care. Everybody can know that I love you, Shal,"  
  
Brennan answered and went on with undoing her pants. He pulled out her top, opened her bra  
  
and lay her down in the middle of the Dojo. Their tongues were playing with each other while  
  
Brennan's hands were rubbing all over her body. "I want this moment last forever,"  
  
whispered Shalimar and broke apart from their kiss. "I want it too," he breathed.  
  
***  
  
OK, that's for now, hope you liked it. Chapter three will be more interesting, there will be more action inside. 


	3. chapter 3

Don't own em also I loved to! Have a nice day;)  
  
Tears ran down the woman's cheek when she tried to move. Everything was silent but the smell of fire was still in the air. A great wave of pain and dizziness washed over her body again but she was too weak to scream or to cry. Alicha closed her eyes and wished that the pain would stop soon. She could hear some man talking and coming near her. For some seconds she thought that they had passed her but then she heard a trigger was pulled and she felt the worse pain she ever had in her chest. She thought about her sister. Was she still alive? Then faded to black.  
  
Angel sat in the lab and listened to Adam. She couldn't concentrate on his voice because her head was in such a mess. Her mind was racing. She had to get out of the sanctuary, as soon as possible. Her father would find her everywhere she was and would bring her back to Eckhart and this would be her death. Eckhart would use her as a weapon again but she was not willing to fight for him again. She was not going to betray her dead friends again like she did when she told the GSA where the warehouse was. "Do you agree with this," asked Adam and looked at the girl, sensing that she didn't listen.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't listen to you. What did you say?" Adam sighed.  
  
"Do you agree with me that the underground would be much more safe for you?" Angel nodded.  
  
"I don't care anymore about such things. My sister's dead, all my friends are dead too and my dad." she paused, realising what mistake she'd made.  
  
"What's about your dad," asked Emma with her usual I'm- gonna- read- you look.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing I could tell you coz I don't trust anyone. Not even the glory Mutant X team! This is my stuff and try not to read me telepath!" The girl stood up from the chair and ran out of the lab, back to the Dojo where Brennan and Shalimar were still lying naked on the floor. Angel chuckled when she saws them and turned around to find a way out of the Sanctuary but Shalimar had already sensed her. Both of them jumped up, threw on their clothes and looked ashamed at the laughing girl.  
  
"Don't be that ashamed guys, I was just a little bit funny to see you like that. In the future, I would look for a more discreet place to have sex!" Angel wanted to leave the Dojo when Emma showed up in the doorway and said with an angry expression on her face:  
  
"Where do you think you are going, Angel?" The girl's eyes flashed feral when she answered.  
  
"I'm gonna get out of here coz I suck on your fucking underground. I know you want to help me but you are making things worse!"  
  
Shalimar blocked her way together with Brennan and Angel sighed frustrated. She didn't want to hurt these people but there seemed to be no other way. "Look guys, you don't understand the situation, that's obvious. I HAVE to get out of here or my father will find you! I betrayed my friends when I told the GSA where the warehouse was. It was my fault that all my friends died but I managed to escape thanks to you. My father will find me everywhere I am coz he's a Feral himself and he will bring me back to Eckhart! He works for him and if he finds me here, he'll bring you to Eckhart as well. So please- let me go!!"  
  
Brennan shook his head. "First you'll tell us the whole story. Why is you father haunting you? Why is Eckhart haunting you?"  
  
"Oh, you freak," yelled Angel and slammed her fist into the wall. "He wants me because I am his weapon. He created me with the help of my fagot father and now he wants me back. At first, I believed Eckhart when he told me that he was the good guy but then I met my sister Alicha and she explained the truth to me. She helped me to get out of Genom X but my past haunted me and so I betrayed the others and killed my sister with it. You could never understand what went on in my mind when I did it but the fact it that I did it and I don't know what I'll do next. I'm dangerous and I don't want to harm you so LET ME GO!!"  
  
The team was a little shocked about what they had heard but they still refused to let Angel go.  
  
"You are safe here. Noone can get into Stormking Mountain without the right code. He won't find you here," said Shalimar with a calming voice and went a few steps in the girl's direction.  
  
"You still don't understand me. He WILL find me everywhere I am, even here, like he did several times before. I just won't you to get hurt coz I don't know when I'm gonna freak out next. I am programmed , I thing. I don't have another explanation why else I loose control and help Eckhart and his damn GSA! Fuck- I did so many bad things during my short life, it's enough now. I have to get away so I can't hurt innocent person anymore. I'm a ticking time bomb," Angel looked begging at the other Feral who lay a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"K, let's make a deal. Adam scans you again and search for something that could cause your strange behaviour and if he finds nothing, we'll let you go. Agree?"  
  
Angel thought for some moments, then nodded. "I agree, but don't blame me if something terrible happens, I warned you!"  
  
Emma smiled and lead them to the lab where Adam was still sitting at his computer. He looked up from the screen when they entered and grinned. When he saw the serious expression on the faces of his 'children', his smiled faded and he asked: "What's wrong?"  
  
Brennan explained everything to him and Adam told Angel to lay down on the seat. He scanned her and told them to come back in half an hours when he had the results.  
  
** Yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness of a forest. He could smell her, could smell that she had been there. Another smell was in the air, the smell of blood and fire. The man walked past the charred building and tried to find a clue where she was but found nothing. Eckhart told him that Mutant X rescued her but this wouldn't stop him from bringing her back to Genom X. He hated her, she was a fucking freak, created in a lab and only a small part of her was human. Maybe he was her father because they used his samples to create her but he didn't care. All of his children were freaks, he had no reason to love them. He was a freak himself but he ignored that. His mutation helped him to find the girl, Eckhart's weapon and that was all what counted. He would be normal, could live a normal life if he found her and brought her back to Genom X. Eckhart would make him human, he would no longer be a break of ethic. He would no longer be a freak.  
  
**  
  
"Why is you dad haunting you? He is a new mutant as well!" Emma was full of sympathy for the young girl. She knew how the girl felt about her parents because her parents had left her on her own as well when they realised she was a new mutant. But Angels situation was much more worse. She had no mother, her half sister was dead and her father betrayed her.  
  
"He is not my dad, I mean, he doesn't see himself as my dad. He hates us all, Alicha, Nicki and me because we are like him. I think, he hates himself the most, he thinks, he's disgusting. My stupid father made a deal with Eckhart a long time ago. After I had escaped from Genom X, Eckhart used his biggest wish to made him willing to follow his orders. He told him to bring me back. If he was successful, Eckhart would stop his existence as a new mutant. Obviously Eckhart is not able to make mutants human again and so he'll kill him or trap him in one of his stasis alcoves. I don't care about that but maybe he would stop hunting me if someone is able to open his eyes. He is too blind to see the truth or maybe he doesn't want to see it," the girl sat down on the stairs to the Dojo next to Shalimar.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be all right soon. Adam will find something to help you and your father won't find you. Even if he finds the Sanctuary, he will NEVER be able to get in," said the elemental .  
  
"But if he really finds the Sanctuary, he'll contact the GSA to get in. We can not risk to loose the Sanctuary. We have to find him before he finds us," answered Em and Shalimar nodded. The telepath was right. If the GSA knew where the Sanctuary was, they would never be able to live there again.  
  
** Ok, I know that I promised to make part three a little bit more fun and I know it's boring but I had to explain all the things. Part four will be more fun, promised!!! 


	4. chapter three

Don't own em. Have a nice day and enjoy reading!  
  
**  
  
Adam had send the team and Angel out to find Mr. Rogers before he found the Sanctuary. Noone knew where to look for him so they started at the charred warehouse.  
  
" He was here some time ago, I can still smell him," said Angel, flashing her eyes Feral so she could see her surrounding although it was dark. Suddenly Shalimar could see her tearing up.  
  
"What's wrong," she asked .  
  
"I can smell Alicha. I can smell her blood." Tears ran down Angels cheek. It was all her fault. She killed her sister with calling the GSA and now she was alone. The only person who really cared for her was dead.  
  
Emma lay one arm around the girl's shoulders and tried to comfort her. Angel just wiped away her tears and stepped deeper into the forest, Shalimar and the others on her heels.  
  
"Angel, believe me, you don't want to see your sister like that, "said Jesse but the girl ignored his warning. Jesse sighed. Why did Ferals always ignore warnings?  
  
Emma felt a little bit scared into the darkness. She had the feeling that someone was watching them, she could feel the presence of someone. Or what it just her imagination?  
  
Angel stopped near some bushes. The lifeless form of a woman lay on the ground, covered in her own blood. The girl kneeled down when tears started to ran over her cheeks. 'I killed her. I killed her!!!' ran through her mind and she shook her head to chase this thoughts away, but with no success. She took the hand of her half sister and stroked it gently as if she didn't want to hurt her more. "I'm so sorry Alicha," she sobbed and lay the hand back on the stomach of the woman. Then she jumped up from the ground, unsure what to do. She wanted to run away, hide from herself but she had to face it, face everything she'd done so she could learn from her mistakes and be able to prevent them in the future. Shalimar hugged her and Angel dug her face in the woman's leather jacket. Tears started to run down her cheeks again but this time she wiped them away with much energy. Even she felt helpless and grieved for her sister she couldn't forget why they were here. She had to find her father , this was the last thing she could do for Alicha. He had to die!  
  
Shalimar could feel Brennan's strong hands on her back, stroking her gently. She knew that the others wouldn't realise it because it was too dark for them to see it and they were too much under pressure. Angel moved in her arms and she let her out of the embrace. "Thanks," whispered the girl and went a few steps back, still watching her sister. The older Feral looked around to read the emotions o her team mate's faces. Jesse had no expression on his face like he always had when he felt unsure about a situation. Brennan seemed to be frozen, one hand still on her back and Emma looked scared. For some moments she could smell someone but when the wind turned it's direction, it was gone. He was here, in the forest and he was really clever coz he moved with the wind so it was impossible to locate him, even for a Feral.  
  
Angel seemed to smell him as well because the expression on her face turned into pure anger and hate. "Don't do something stupid, Angel, he's clever. He moves with the wind so we can't locate him. We can't be sure how close he is," said the older Feral and the girl merely nodded. Shalimar was right, her father had learned his lesson.  
  
Brennan didn't know what they were talking about at first but then he realised that Mr. Rogers had to be in the forest, near them. Every muscle of his body was under tension now, ready to fight. He could feel the electricity shooting up and down his finger when he created little thunders on his fingertips. Shalimar slapped his head for creating this thunders. "Do you want to betray us," she whispered angry, then smiled bright at him and touched his cheek.  
  
**  
  
Mr. Rogers sneaked nearer and nearer to the group of mutants, ready to attack. He was lucky that Eckhart gave him the serum to make his mutation stronger, it helped him a lot during this mission, Now he was fighting on the same level as the weapon he created once. He heard the mutants whisper to each other. A smile crossed his face. They couldn't escape from him, he would beat them all and bring them to Genomex. This would be his day!  
  
**  
  
A soft growl came from one of the trees and the whole team turned around, ready to fight their unknown enemy. Shalimar was searching him but he couldn't see him, not even smell him. Frustrated she realised that Angel was well aware of her father coz she moved closer to the tree, her eyes flashing Feral. Suddenly they heard Emma scream and saw that a man in his mid forties had grabbed the telepath throat and was digging his fingernails into her skin. "Don't move any closer, freaks. Especially not you, Fallen Angel." His voice was deep and he would have been very scary for little kids. Jesse was struggling to keep his cool but he couldn't stand to see Emma like that.  
  
Angel went a few steps closer to her 'father' and earned a growl from him. " Let her go, pimp, she's nothing to do with our little argument. We are fighting on the same level so let us bring this to an end!" Mr. Rogers smirked. "Do you really think I would miss the chance to bring the whole Mutant X team to Genomex? I won't daughter of a fucking bitch! So go back or I'll scratch off her throat," he yelled and fleshed his eyes as a warning. This was enough to let Angel explode. She ran towards him out of a sudden so he couldn't react that fast. Emma ducked when Angel kicked into her direction and managed to get out of Rogers grip. The young woman ran over to Jesse and slung her arms around him. "You OK," he asked and sighed in relive when she nodded.  
  
Rogers growled again, much more louder than before. "Oh- do you wanna scare me with this pussycat growl? Hope you don't coz this makes a fool out of you. But I forgot- you are a fool. Do you really think, Eckhart is able to make you human again? He's not, he's going to kill you! Why do you believe our enemy," asked Angel and stopped fighting. Rogers used this chance to kick her hard into her stomach and send her flying through the air. "Maybe he's your enemy, but not mine. He's my master, I would do everything for him and yes, I believe him when he tells me that I'll be human again," the man yelled and punched her harder and harder into her chest. Angel caught for breathe and struggled to get out of his grip but with no success. His fists clutched her wrists with so much power that she excepted them to break in a few seconds. But instead of this, Rogers was hit by a psyonic blast from Emma and fell to the ground, thinking that he was shot into his chest. Angel send a thanking smile to Emma who smiled back and ended up the link to Roger's mind. The man looked confused down to his chest and searched for a wound. When e found nothing he knew that a blast had hit him and his fear turned into anger. He would kill al of this freaks, but at first, the weapon, created under the name Falling Angel. She was evil and Eckhart wanted her back. He was not going to fail in this mission.  
  
Shalimar saw that he pulled a gun from under his jacket and pointed it on Angel. The girl jumped into the air and kicked the gun out of his hand. Both of them crawled over the ground to reach the gun first when Brennan picked it up and pointed in at Rogers. The man stood up, his hands high up into the air but Brennan knew that he was a bit too co-operative. He realised that a small red light was blinking on the trigger and his eyes widened in horror. It was a bomb. "Duck," he screamed and threw the gun as far a s he could just when Rogers had pulled the bomb's trigger. The weapon exploded and a huge fireball appeared into the darkness. Brennan could see a shiver going through Shal's body when she saw the fire and hugged her tightly, well aware of his friend's looks.  
  
While the bomb had the attention of her father, Angel kicked his legs under his body away and he hit the ground with a moan of pain. Her fingers grabbed his throat and she dug her nails into his skin like he had done it with Emma before. "Why do you always call me Fallen Angel," she questioned and hit him hard into his face when he didn't answer right back. "This is the name of your project. We needed a code name. Fallen Angel was right coz we gave you the name Angel. Angels are pure and holy, you are holy shit and nothing but evil, like fallen angels in hell." The girl could feel tears in her eyes. Why did he hate her like that? What if she was really the weapon he made out of her? What if she really was dangerous for everyone?  
  
Jesse heard his comring beep and turned it around to open a link. "Jesse, I found the reason for Angel's strange behaviour. She's got a chip implanted into her brain which is controlled from Eckhart. You have to bring her back so I can remove it," said Adam's voice over the link. "No way," answered Jesse. "She is fighting against her father." "Good, lead them deeper into the forest so they have no receive from Genomex. Just a little bit deeper!" "OK, I'll do what I'm able to!" Jesse ended up the transmission. "Run as fast as you can," he screamed into Angels direction. "Are you crazy or what," she yelled back and looked with fury at him. "No I'm not, run! Please trust me!" She hesitated for a few seconds then jumped up from Rogers' body and ran deeper into the forest. The man followed her while Shalimar screamed at Jesse: "What the hell shall that be? He was nearly beaten and you tell her to run deeper into the forest? Do you wanna kill her???" The young man rolled his eyes. "Don't you trust me? While you watched the fight Adam contacted me and told me, that there is a chip in Angel's brain which is controlled from someone in Genomex. She has to get deeper into the forest so the receive will be disturbed and they are unable to control her mind. Can we go now instead of talking? Maybe she needs our help!" The four of them ran through the forest, led by Shalimar who saw the two fighting near a clearing.  
  
Angel's mind was racing. Her whole body aches and she was exhausted, not at all her father. Every movement he made was well covered and hit her, it was like he knew every step she prepared to do and prevent it. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain shooting through her head, causing her to fall to the ground. Rogers kicked her powerful into her stomach and grabbed her hair. "You are going to loos but don't be afraid, I won't kill you. Eckhart wants you alive, thank him for it. He will teach you to win EVERY fight! Now stand up slowl." he interrupted himself and gasped in pain. Angel stared at him and realised that he didn't hold her hair anymore. Rogers opened his mouth for a scream but no single sound came out, only a crimson liquid ran out of the corner of it. The girl could see Shalimar standing behind him, a knife in her hand and a satisfied smile on her lips. "Who's the winner now," whispered the girl into the man's ear when his heavy body fell onto hers, burying her under him. He was still alive, she could her him breathe but she felt his strength fading away.  
  
Brennan and Jesse grabbed the man's arm and lifted him up from Angel's body. Emma helped the girl to stand up and examined her bruises. "You OK," asked Shalimar and looked into the girl's eyes. "I'm fine, just get out of here. He's still alive but he won't make it till tomorrow. To much loss of blood." A smile flew over her face and the older Feral lay an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Die freak," yelled a voice behind them out of a sudden and they turned around to face Rogers again. He pointed another gun at Shalimar.and pulled the trigger! Brennan ran as fast as he could but Shalimar and Angel had already fallen to the ground. "Bastard!!" He shot energy at him till Jesse shook him hard and told him to stop.  
  
He immediately ran over to his girlfriend and sighed in relive when he realised that the bullet hadn't hit her. "Good, you scared me to death," he said and kissed her deeply in front of the others who grinned. Shalimar broke the kiss and faced Angel. "Did he hurt you? You look so pale?" Instead of an answer the girl passed out and sank to the ground. Emma kneeled down beside her and saw that her shirt was covered in blood, pouring out of a wound in her chest. " We have to get her back to the sanctuary," she told the others and asked Jesse to carry her.  
  
**  
  
They had brought Angel to Adam as fast as they could but it was too late. The bullet had hit her heart and Adam was not able to help her anymore. They buried her near Stormking Mountain next to the graves of some other mutants who lost their life for the cause of individual freedom and equality. It mad Emma sad that no one would grieve for Angel, that no one would remember her anymore in a few days.  
  
Shalimar stood in front of the gravestone and thought about what had happened. She felt guilty for Angel's death because she had taken the bullet for her. The girl had jumped in front of her so the bullet had hit her chest and not Shalimar's. Emma had cried during the funeral but Shalimar wasn't that kind of woman. She was sad about Angel's death but she hated to wear her emotions to the outside.  
  
Strong hands stroked her cheek and someone pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't blame yourself for it, maybe it was better for Angel. She had no one. No family, no friends not even some relations coz she was created in a lab. It was her decisions to run in front of you, you don't have to feel guilty," said Brennan and made her look at him and kissed her again. "Maybe you are right but I'll need some time before I can stop feeling guilty for what happened. I liked her, she was just like me when Adam found me and now she'll never have the chance to live her life without being chased and without being hated. She would have lived a normal life with a new identity and would have made friends. It's my fault that she is dead now.But let's get inside, I think it'll start to rain soon. I don't want you to get wet coz it would make you ill and then you would have to spend the night in the lab instead of my bed!" "Are you trying to seduce me Mrs. Fox? Let's go to my bedroom, Emma and Jesse are sleeping next to yours!" " Emma and Jesse.," asked a confused Shalimar but Brennan merely smiled in knowledge. "C'mon, or I'll rip off you clothes here. I want you- NOW," Brennan said and pulled her back to the Sanctuary. A few steps in front of Brennan's room Shalimar stopped and said: "I love you, more than anyone before," she told him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "I love you too and I promise you that I'll always love you, not matter what will happen!" Then both of them entered his bedroom and shut the door to keep Adam and the others outside.  
  
** Good, That's all, hope you liked it a bit. 


End file.
